wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katherine Deathpants
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lord Nightshade's Robe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 16:40, September 5, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Glad you like the Infoboxes Hi, we're very glad you like them, we do too! A note on the petnome info, feel free to use it except for the Level 48 School Pets. At least for now. It seems like for each one of those pets, there are two different versions, those acquired before the update and those acquired after the update. Wow, that was a lot of snack information! Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 21:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hatching Greetings! This Ice Hound Hatch had a P-28 Orthrus parent. The Orthrus probably has more Fire Talents than Myth Talents. I think I have money now for a Hatch with the P-28 Orthrus or the original L48 Orthrus. I still have to train the Ice Hound. Might not be Adult before this next weekend. :That works for me. I'll get me some money, let me know when you're ready. I have Diseased Wildclaw (Pet), Skeletal Warrior (Pet), Wraith (Pet), Archfiend, Boss Banshee, Queen Spider, Death Troll and some lesser pets. Would any of these be of interest to you? Katherine Deathpants 01:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, I don't have an Orthrus. I'm a necromancer and this is my only character... Katherine Deathpants 01:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Let's try the Wraith. Orthrus is ready to Hatch now. Do you want the P-28 Orthrus or the original L48 Orthrus? Miguel Wildthorn 04:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to hatch with your Ice Hound. By the way, good choice - my Wraith has Pip O' Plenty and Slick-N-Slide, both of which might be nice to have. Katherine Deathpants 06:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I'm not sure if you know this, but you can't hatch pets that you can't equip (i.e. my Wraith) so you'd have a 100% chance of getting another Ice Hound. Only this time, with the chance of getting nice talents like Pip O' Plenty. Cool eh? Katherine Deathpants 06:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid Pedigrees Actually, Hybrids contain a somewhat random (how random, we don't know) collection of half of each parents' abilities. So you can end up with pedigrees higher, or lower, than either of the parents. Its just whether your hybrid gets more of the low-value abilities or the high-value abilities. For example, I hatched my Helephant (53) with someone's Damp Demon (56) and I have a Damp Demon Hybrid (57). Theoretically, you could keep doing hatchings to try to push your pedigree higher and higher (if that was the most important thing to you). We only included the range field on the hybrids because it seemed like a easy thing to document, and not to hard to just keep track of numbers. We do sometimes try to just keep track of simple things, even when they don't seem that important (like Egg type). You're right that it isn't that critical though. (Though, it is possible to track, unlike documenting hybrid abilities, which would get silly really fast) :) Do you really think we should just take it out? I'll ask some other people to and see what they think. ErinEmeraldflame 02:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh my bad, what you said makes sense about how the pedigrees work. But yeah, I think it should simply be taken out. Thanks for passing the idea around. Katherine Deathpants 02:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid Pedigrees Removed from template Hi, Potroast42 agreed too, so I removed the pedigree range from the template. Don't worry if the line is still there in ones already converted, it won't show up on the page anymore :) Let me know if there's anything else we can improve from the templates. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 03:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Erin. :) Katherine Deathpants 04:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for noticing that :) (Frostzilla to Frostzilla (Hybrid) fix) Sometimes I am doing so much at once, I miss those details. ErinEmeraldflame 23:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! :) Katherine Deathpants 23:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for all the hybrid pets you've converted over to the template! We really really appreciate it. :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC)